Mosquitoes
by I-burned-half-my-brain-cells
Summary: All that fuss, was because of WHAT! Crack! Sort of anyway. Kakashi has a bad day...


**Hi! This is my first story so forgive me if it's crappy. I will be writing centered because I think it looks better that way.**

**This is a crack fic, sort of, it doesn't have a plot, I'm making it up as I go.(^^)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters, if I did I wouldn't be here right now…**

"We are under attack!"

Tsunade froze, she felt like someone had taken bucket of freezing cold water and suddenly dumped it on her head, successfully both numbing and waking her up( She had been drooling on her paperwork again…), and also causing her to just simply stare at the panting chunin that had burst in in the middle of a meeting to report it.

A few seconds later: "Huh?" came Tsunade's intelligent reply…

It was a peaceful time in Konoha, the last attack that Sound led against Konoha left Oro-chan without his arms, and Akatsuki is still mourning the loss of a few members. (Just pretend, okay? I can't think of a reason Akatsuki wouldn't attack, so I made one up. Please, work just work with me on this.)Tsunade was perplexed at who would lead an attack against Konoha, and now of all times. The only thing that the attackers would want, and was worth enough for them to lead an attack, was the Uchiha brat and the Kyuubi container. It couldn't have been Grass, since they aren't even a tiny bit interested in blood-lines and demons. Sand and Stone were allies, and Mist was nowhere near strong enough to dare go against the Fire country.

The chunin looked like he was about to say something else, but Tsunade( Who had recovered by now. ) stopped him: " It doesn't matter who is attacking us right now, we have to make sure the village stays safe. You go get all the genin and a few chunin, round up the villagers into the underground storage vaults. It's a tight fit, but it will have to do. Oh, and get me Hatake Kakashi!"

"B-But, Hokage-sa…"

"NOOWWW!"

Finally realizing that if he didn't obey, his life would be at stake, so after uttering a quick "Yes sir..er, ,ma'am.", he proceeded to jump out the window. Leaving a stumped Tsunade alone to wonder why almost no ninja used the door…

Kakashi was not having a good day

First, he couldn't find his socks when he woke up this morning. Then, his team decided to go and steal his beloved Icha Icha book, resulting in him being extremely bored for the entire training session.

Next, some random chunin burst into his house while he was taking a nap and said that the hokage wanted to see him, What the Hell?

After a spending half an hour turning his closet inside out for a pair of socks, he decided to just give up and put on a pair of sandals. Then he realized he always wore ninja sandels, why would he need socks, he didn't even own any! Looking at the clock, he noticed that he was fifteen minutes late for the appointed meeting time with the hokage. The first thought that went through his head was :

"OH CRAP!

Remembering that he didn't have lunch, he decided to drop by the ramen shop (I forgot what it was called ) for a bowl of ramen before going to meet up with the hokage. Kakashi hoped that for once he wouldn't run into the self proclaimed "future hokage", but since when is Naruto not at the ramen shop? Sure enough, upon entering….

"KAKA-SENSEiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Kakashi nearly dropped his book at the sudden noise behind him, quickly turning around, he pointed the kunai he didn't even know he had in his hand at the person's face.

"Naruto?Sasuke? What are you kids doing here?"

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Naruto you are looking at," Seeing the confused look on his sensei's face, the raven-haired teen continued: " I'm pretty sure he's never made it through a day without inhaling at least five bowls of ramen."

(Insert death glare from Naruto.)

Naruto put on his thinking face, and then started looking Kakashi up and down, looking a lot like a parent inspecting a child for any dirt on his clothes. He stared at the platinum haired ninja for so long that Kakashi began to feel like a scientific specimen lying on a dissection table, and Sasuke actually started thinking that maybe he might say something intelligent for once.

"Neh, Kaka-sensei, where are you going?"

After handing Sasuke a handkerchief to wipe off all the sweatdrops that were coming from some unknown sweat gland on the back of his favorite student's head, Kakashi wondered if he should tell him about his "noodle expedition", and thought it best that he not tell them, After all, he had to be a good example to his students and go directly to the Hokage tower, right?

Wrong…

"I was going to get a bowl of noodles and then head to the Hokage tower, but now I think I'll go directly to the tower, you just screamed my appetite away."

It took a painfully long while for Naruto to comprehend that sentence, and when he did, Kakashi was long gone…

"HEY!"

**CRASH!**

Kakashi mildly wondered if it was worth it to knock himself unconsious to escape the wrath of a furious busty Hokage.

"HATAKE KAKASHI ! You are half an hour late ,"….… *long pause* …."and don't you ignore me!"

Completely unfazed, Kakashi gave her a lazy stare, and asked:" What was it you wanted to see me for?"

Forcing herself to calm down, she told him the reason to her summoning: "The village is under attack," Kakashi's head shot up and stared at her, " Two of the possible goals of this attack are on your team, I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. I need you to get the two brats somewhere safe and hide them. Understood?"

Face deadly serious, the copy ninja responded: "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, and Kakashi, sweep up that broken sake bottle before you go."

Well, there goes the tense atmosphere…

Kakashi's head was in a whir, first an extremely weird morning, and now the village was suddenly under attack. All the possibilities for an attack flew through his head, but none of them seemed probably, I mean, a bunch of ramen lovers coming to steal the famous secret ramen recipe could hardly be it. Then he mentally kicked himself, _Focus Kakashi,_

_I gotta go find Sasuke and Naruto, weren't they at the ramen shop?_

Making a sharp U-turn, he decided to take to the roofs, because it was quite crowded on the streets with all the villagers evacuating, and shinobi often avoid crowds to make sure they don't get any "must kill, I'm surrounded by enemies." instincts. Upon arriving, he rushed inside to the shop owner ( dubbed the "old man" by Naruto, and thankfully still there. ), : " Have you seen Sasuke and Naruto?" Seeing the perplexed look on the "old man's" face, he added: "You know, the blond that can down ten bowls of ramen in one go and his friend." Thinking for a moment, the shop owners face lit up:" Ah, I think they just left, you might be able to catch them if you hurry."

Muttering a quick thanks, he zoomed out of the shop and into the streets. The rest of the search was quite uneventful, that is if you exclude running into and old lady and getting scolded for not watching where he was going, getting attacked by a bunch of random alley cats, and noticing that the villagers didn't seem to be evacuating anymore. _What god did I piss off today, Geez._ Then he saw them, they were walking leisurely down the streets, and each SUCKING ON A POPSICLE!

Kakashi inwardly groaned, why did he have to suffer while his targets were so perfectly fine? Then again, he wasn't being targeted by an attack…

Just as he was about to call out to the two of them, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself staring at the same chunin that had burst into his house earlier in the day. "Hatake-san, Hokage-sama wants to see you, she said that you don't need to bring the "two brats" with you, though I'm not sure what that means."

Throughly exasperated, He thought, _Now you tell me, and I just found them too._Giving a loud sigh, he said"All right, I'll be there."

A couple minutes later, the famed Copycat ninja found himself once more standing in the Hokage's office.

"What's wrong this time?"

"False alarm, when the chunin came in to report, he simply yelled out ' We're under attack', and I didn't let him finish. Apparently there had been another half to that sentence, he was going to say ' We're under attack, there are hordes of mosquitos coming our way! ' I've already told the other ninja, but we couldn't find you, that's why you were sort of un-updated."Tsunade finished, and Kakashi noted that she had at least five tick marks on her head

Kakashi was stumped, all that fuss over a mosquito infestation, and here he was worrying himself to death…..but at least that explained why the "two brats" were so calm when they quite aware of being primary targets of an attack…

End

**Like it? Don't like it? R&R, Flamers are accepted with open arms. I'll appreciate it if you will give me some advice in your reviews, feel free to point out any mistakes or places you think just don't fit in with the story.**

**.(^ . ^)**

**P.S. See that little button on the bottom of the story? CLICK IT CLICK IT CLICK IT !**


End file.
